wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Strona główna/Archiwum 1
Dyskusja na temat WitcherWiki Myślę, że warto stworzyć szablon dla państwa podobny do tego z oryginalnej Wikipedii (patrz np. Nilfgaard), zawierający dane encyklopedyczne (władcy, ustrój, waluta). Aver? Może się podejmiesz? :) Leim 08:33, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Ok z chęcią. Aver 08:42, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Zrobiłem tabelkę w Temerii. Może tak być? Jak coś herby brać z wikipedi, czy wstawiać tylko opis? Aver 09:38, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Myślę, że będzie OK. Obrazki z Wikipedii - z tego co rozumiem, jeśli są na licencji GFDL, to skoro WitcherWiki też jest na licencji GFDL to może z nich korzystać. W razie problemów - usuniemy. Leim 10:12, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Z innej beczki. Jak traktować główne rasy (elfy,ludzie,krasnoludy)? Czy wpisać je do kategorii Stworzenie pod hasłami w liczbie mnogiej czy pojedyńczej (człowiek,elf,krasnolud)? Sum 09:41, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Jak już wszystko jest w liczbie pojedyńczej to wpisuj w pojedyńczej. Tak na marginesie to chyba powinno się zrobić jeden wspólny artykuł dla Lyrii i Rivi, gdyż praktycznie oba te państwa to jedno - wspólny władca, stolica, armia itp. Aver 10:06, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Zróbmy artykuł "Rivia" i stronę przekierowującą "Lyria". Pamiętajcie, że istnieje oddzielnie "Rivia (miasto)" i "Rivia (państwo)" więc trzeba też zrobić stronę ujednoznaczniającą (jak dla hasła "Wiedźmin") Leim 10:12, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Leim: zauważyłem że tworzysz linki w następujący sposób "[Vizimira". Wydaje mi się że lepiej robić "Vizimira" a tylko w przypadku gdy hasło identycznie brzmi z tekstem (razem z wielką literą) robić "Vizimir" Sum 10:26, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Ok, postaram się dostosować. Leim 10:28, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Przydałaby się kategoria Strony do usunięcia (chyba jest coś takiego na Wikipedii) gdzie wrzucałoby się strony które należałoby usunąć --Sum 11:14, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Mówisz i masz :) W ogóle, jeśli chcecie wprowadzić jakis system nazewnictwa, szablonów, napisać helpa dla nowicjuszy, itp. itd. - zróbcie to po prostu... macie w tej kwestii (prawie) równe prawa ze mną :) Sugestie co do zmiany strony głównej też są wskazane (powinna być IMHO bardziej atrakcyjna i sprawiać, że osoba wchodząca na WitcherWiki się nie pogubi). Leim 11:27, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Ale chodziło mi o jakąś taką stronę systemową (jak na przykład strony bez kategorii). Bo teraz kategoria Strony do usunięcie miesza się z innymi (merytorycznymi). --Sum 11:32, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Proponuję aby w cytatach nie robić linków. --Sum 12:04, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) ja zrobiłem tak jak mówił Leim ;) Sum: usuwałeś linki czy ja coś źle wpisałem ? :P --Lord Qniu 12:05, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Tak usunąłem. Chodzi mi o to aby oddzielić opis z wiki od cytatów z książek. W opisie jak najbardziej można robić linki, natomiast w cytatach nie. Ale to jest moje zdanie. Może Leim ma inny pogląd. --Sum 12:13, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Mam pewną uwagę. Otóż w katgorii "rzeki" jest ujęta rzeka Delta. Ale moim zdaniem to nie nazwa rzeki, tylko po prostu delta Pontaru Pamietamy przecież, że Pontar był granicą Redanii i Temerii, a Oxenfurt leżał (niamal) na granicy. Więc jeśli leży nad Deltą, to znaczy, że owa Delta to nie rzeka, ale delta Pontaru. Ja mam taką sugestie, aby w przyszłości (bo nie jest to pilnie potrzebne) zamontować licznik haseł w naszej wiki. Miło by było wiedzieć ile już zrobiliśmy :) Pozdrawiam, Aver 13:53, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) http://wiki.thewitcher.com/index.php/Specjalna:Statistics --Sum 13:55, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) O dzięki :). Aver 13:59, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Jak dzielcie cytaty na te dotyczące opisu/wyglądu miejsca i na cytaty dotyczące lokalizacji. W taki sposób jak w mahakam, czyli: Dotyczące opisu: *''bleble'' *''bleble'' Dotyczące lokalizacji: *''bleble'' *''bleble'' *''bleble'' Będzie wtedy bardziej przejżyście. Aver 14:05, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Jestem jak najbardziej za :) Leim 14:12, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Jaka jest prawidłowa nazwa: Aedirn czy Aedrin? W internecie spotkałem obie wersje. --Sum 15:22, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) IMO nie musicie sie podpisywac pod kazdym dodanym przez siebie haslem... LordQniu 15:23, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Aedirn jest poprawna. Gdy masz wątpliwości sprawdzaj w książce :). Aver 15:25, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Proponowałbym usunąć podkategorie w roślinach gdyż primo - nie ma ich tak wiele, aby były potrzebne podkategorie, scundo - chciałem zacząć pisać o roślinach, ale głowię się którą do której kategorii dać :P. Aver 15:42, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Też tak uważam, najwyżej później się je pogrupuje jak będzie trzeba. --Sum 15:45, 30 cze 2006 (CEST) Jak myślicie czy możemy przepisywać artukuły z polskiej wikipedii? Chyba to jest dobro wspólne internautów? Jest tam naprawdę sporo rzeczy dotyczących Wiedźminlandii. --Sum 11:11, 2 lip 2006 (CEST) Według mnie nie bardzo, bo to tak czy siak plagiat jest. Poza tym w wiki są błędy, jeśli chodzi o wiedźmina. Ps. Dzisiaj wieczorem będę miał trochę czasu to napiszę samemu wszystkie artykuły które są na Wiki plus jeszcze trochę innych. Aver 12:10, 2 lip 2006 (CEST) Jeśli chodzi o kopiowanie tekstów z Wikipedii - polecam przeczytanie treści GNU FDL (Free Documentation License). Zezwala nam ona na kopiowanie tekstów z Wikipedii, należy jednak ten fakt zaznaczyć (np. przez dodanie do dokumentu "Opis na podstawie analogicznego hasła z Wikipedii"). Leim 17:41, 2 lip 2006 (CEST) Ok to kopiujcie jak coś, tylko sprawdzajcie czy nie ma błędów. Np. artykułu "Wojny Nilfgaardu z Nordlingami nie kopiujcie gdyż ma pare bęłedów i jest niedokończony" Aver 17:55, 2 lip 2006 (CEST) Przy kopiowaniu opisów z Wikipedii starajcie się proszę zachować nasz poziom czytelności; przynajmniej dzielmy tekst na akapity. Ekran tekstu bez żadnego wcięcia nie jest za bardzo czytelny... Leim 20:36, 2 lip 2006 (CEST) Zrobiłem kategorie Kategoria:Strony do rozbudowy i Kategoria:Strony bez cytatów. Wrzucajcie tam strony jakie napotkacie wymagające dopisania. Leim: może kategorie "Strony..." wrzucić do jakiejś podstrony dla edytorów? --Sum 09:58, 3 lip 2006 (CEST) Dzisiaj będziemy pewnie ogłaszać istnienie WitcherWiki na forach dyskusyjnych. Pytanie do was - czy chcemy coś zrobić wcześniej (dodać jakieś artykuły, przeredagować stronę główną). Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu lepiej odwlec rozgłaszanie, to piszcie od razu (potem będzie za późno). Proszę was też o późniejsze wsparcie - pewnie pojawi się sporo nowych osób, które nie będą wiedzieć, co i jak. Może warto napisać samouczki dla nich? Sum, Aver? Leim 10:01, 3 lip 2006 (CEST) W sumie wystarczy ta strona na której podwaliśmy jak się pisze nazewnictwo i tym podobne. Do tego jeszcze można dodać że najważniejsze jest to aby ludzie pisali z sensem i nie pisali rzeczy z pamięci tylko wpierw znajdywali i przypominali sobie fragment z książki, a potem pisali artykuł. Aver 10:28, 3 lip 2006 (CEST) Zgadzam się z Averem, tylko to wszystko musi być w jednym miejscu. Najlepiej zrobić link na stronie głównej do podstrony "Zasady eedycji" albo coś takiego. --Sum 10:39, 3 lip 2006 (CEST) Proponowałbym, aby "Strony do usunięcia", "Strony do rozbudowy", "Strony bez cytatów" wrzucić do jakiejś jednej kategorii (Np. kategoria "Do edycji") i tam by były podkategoriami. Dzięki temu by nie były one tak zmieszane z normalnymi kategoriami. I jeszcze jedna uwaga - jak wpiszę jakiś nowy artykuł to zanim zaczniecie go poprawiać odczekajcie tak z 10 minut, bo ja samemu często poprawiam swoje artykuły zaraz po wpisaniu i jak w między czasie gdy ja piszę korekte ktoś coś poprawi to błąd mi wyskakuje gdy ja chce zapisać swoją korektę :P. Aver 15:27, 3 lip 2006 (CEST) Leim: czy da się zrobić aby obrazek w tle był widoczny w całości? Teraz nawet słońca nie widać :( Sum 21:31, 3 lip 2006 (CEST) A co z danymi na http://www.sapkowski.pl/modules.php?op=modload&name=Companion&file=index Czy można z tamtąd pobierać dane? Tam jest chyba wszystko. Sum 09:23, 4 lip 2006 (CEST) Co do danych z Companiona - trzebaby uzyskać zgodę autorów. Jeśli chodzi o obrazek - to Sum nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi (jaki obrazek, w jakim tle, jakie słońce???) Oglądałem ostatnio hasła o rasach (takie jak np. Elf. Nie sądzicie, że lepiej zrobić podkategorię dla Kategoria:Postaci i po prostu umieszczać w niej elfy, zamiast wypisywać ważniejsze postaci? Wtedy będą dopisywać się automatycznie ... Leim 09:59, 4 lip 2006 (CEST) Na samej górze strony jest w tle obrazek który przedstawia jekieś dachy zamku i zmienia się w zależności od pory dnia. Co do kategorii Elf to moim zamierzeniem było aby to był opis gatunku, a wymieniać ważniejsze postaci które do niego należą. Wszystkie elfy,krasnoludy i tak są w kategorii Postaci. Zgadzam się że ma to sens przy np. Dopplerze gdzie są dwaj przedstawiciele gatunku. Przy większej ilości jest więcej pracy. Ale np. jakby ktoś chciał sobie wyświetlić wszystkich krasnoludów występujących w świecie Sapkowskiego to taka strona jest jak znalazł. Sum 11:23, 4 lip 2006 (CEST) "http://www.sapkowski.pl/modules.php?op=modload&name=Companion&file=index" To mi odebrało ochotę pisania. Po co pisać coś co już gdzie inndziej jest? Aver 11:51, 4 lip 2006 (CEST) Odpowiedź jest prosta: bo Companion nie zawiera wielu informacji. W niektórych kategoriach informacji już go przeganiamy; WitcherWiki jest rozszerzona o inne media (mapki, zdjęcia, screenshoty) oraz przemyślenia własne, na które nie ma miejsca w Companionie. Wiki jest rozwijane przez całą społeczność w nieskrępowany sposób. Zobacz, ile udało nam się stworzyć w tydzień; pomyśl, co będzie za miesiąc, kwartał, rok :) Nie mówiąc już o tym, że sam silnik (metoda wyszukiwania, kategorie wpisów, historia zmian) jest dalece wygodniejszy niż w Companionie... Nie zrozum mnie źle - Companion jest moim zdaniem bardzo dobry, spójny i przemyślany. Ale potencjał WitcherWiki jest dużo większy. No i najważniejsze... Companion nie jest rozwijany. Nie ma w nim cytatów z "Pani Jeziora" (i nie jest do końca opracowana "Wieża Jaskółki"). Leim 14:18, 4 lip 2006 (CEST) Mam szatański pomysł. Może zamieścić w opisie opowiadań ich treść (z linkami)? Chyba to by było przegięcie, prawa autorskie itd..., co? Sum 18:52, 4 lip 2006 (CEST) Myślałem o tym, ale trzeba by zapytać kogoś o te prawa autorskie, chociaż w sumie, niektóre opowiadania są na stronie Sapkowskiego. Nie można dodać obrazków. Pojawia się komunikat: File(/tmp/phpYkbV3g) is not within the allowed path(s): (/www/wiki.thewitcher.com) in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MacBinary.php on line 47 Warning: fopen(/tmp/phpYkbV3g) function.fopen: failed to open stream: Operation not permitted in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MacBinary.php on line 47 Warning: fseek(): supplied argument is not a valid stream resource in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MacBinary.php on line 102 Warning: fread(): supplied argument is not a valid stream resource in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MacBinary.php on line 103 Warning: fclose(): supplied argument is not a valid stream resource in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MacBinary.php on line 85 Warning: fopen() function.fopen: open_basedir restriction in effect. File(/tmp/phpYkbV3g) is not within the allowed path(s): (/www/wiki.thewitcher.com) in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MimeMagic.php on line 343 Warning: fopen(/tmp/phpYkbV3g) function.fopen: failed to open stream: Operation not permitted in /www/wiki.thewitcher.com/includes/MimeMagic.php on line 343 Sum 08:23, 5 lip 2006 (CEST) Przesyłam dalej, spróbujemy naprawić. Leim 12:10, 5 lip 2006 (CEST) Proponuję aby w kategorii postaci zawsze pisało się najpierw rasę danej postaci, a później, po przecinku opis na przyklad: Boholt - Krasnolud, jeden z Rębaczy z Cinfrid. --Griezzlie 19:29, 9 lip 2006 (CEST) Hmmm jeśli już zaczęliśmy pisać Strony do rozbudowy to się tego trzymajmy, a nie ktoś zaczyna pisać {Do rozbudowy} bo tak się miesza i oprócz tektu własciwego pojawiają się teksty wikipedii. --Eamon 11:21, 10 lip 2006 (CEST)\ Tak apropos elfa to jeśli potrafisz to zrób coś takiego, ja sam wyszukałem wszystkie elfy i krasnpludy, to nie jest tak wielew pracy :) Można tak zobić do czarodziejów na przykład... --Eamon 11:25, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) Jeżeli chodzi szablon {Do rozbudowy} to go specjalnie zrobiłem, jako taki skrót. Nie trzeba wtedy pisać kateg.... Trochę to taki eksperyment, ale jak się nie podoba to trudno... --Sum 11:44, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) po prostu skoro zaczęliśmy pisać w jeden sposób to chyba nie warto tego zmieniać? tak mi się wydaje... --Eamon 12:07, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) Mi tam zdecydowanie bardziej podobają się szablony. Sum, wrzuciłbyś stronę z poradnikiem, jak je tworzyć? Uprośćmy sobie pracę - szablony są zdecydowanie wygodniejsze... Zmiany są potrzebne; to ewolucja naszego Wiki... A im mniej trzeba pisać, tym lepiej i wygodniej Leim 12:11, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) Takie pytanko... pomyślałem że warto byłoby zamieścić tu opisy czarów, bestii zawartych w Oficjalnym podręczniku do Wiedźmina : GW... czy a jeśli tak to gdzie mam zgłosić się z pytaniem o pozwolenie... Wydaje mi się że skoro ten podręcznik jest na licencji Wiedźmina, to powinniśmy móc to zamieszczać... Jeśli można to od razu się za to zabieram ;) --Eamon 15:53, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) Chodzi oczywiscie o bestie i czary wymienione TYLKO w oficjalnym przewodniku gry Wiedźmin: GW, a nie twórczości entuzjastów... --Eamon 16:00, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) Leim: co potrzebujesz aktualnie do Mapy? Rzeki, góry, miasta? --Sum 21:21, 10 lip 2006 (CEST) Walczę teraz o to, by istniał jakiś powiązany z Wikipedia system edycji mapy; Zajmiemy się teraz mniejszymi obszarami, na pierwszy ogień idzie Temeria. Leim 00:14, 11 lip 2006 (CEST) Temeria... no to zaczynam wyszukiwać :) --Eamon 8:34, 11 lip 2006 (CEST) prosiłbym o dodanie tego licznika do strony głównej (: --Glifion 9:45, 19 lip 2006 (CEST) Słuchajcie, przydałoby się zrobić wreszcie 'Bitwę pod Brenną' Ja sam kończę już wyszukiwać postaci, armie i jednostki Nilfgaardu w bitwie, mógłby ktoś zająć sie Nordlingami, a ktoś inny np. cytatami? To raczej spore hasło, więc może jakoś się podzielimy? Eamon Jeśli ktoś z was nie ma pomysłu, o czym by tu napisać - dodałem na stronie głównej tabelkę, w której wpisywać będę hasła które jeszcze nie istnieją, a przydałyby się na naszej Wiki. Mam nadzieję, że komuś to pomoże (a przynajmniej nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzać ;-) ) Leim 12:57, 2 sie 2006 (CEST) Całkiem ciekawy pomysł... A myślałeś może o tabelce: najnowsze artykuły? Na wikipedii można zobaczyć jak taka tabelka funkcjonuje od strony kodowej, a myślę, że to byłoby całkiem atrakcyjne dla kogoś, kto wchodzi tu pierwszy raz. * .::Eamon::. 16:45, 2 sie 2006 (CEST) Btw ten licznik na stronie głównej źle działa. Liczba haseł na liczniku nie zgadza się z liczbą haseł w statystyce * .::Eamon::. 17:47, 2 sie 2006 (CEST) Nie działa źle, po prostu nie odświeża się równo z tamtym. Z obserwacji wynika, że chyba odświeża się podczas wizyty Administratora, ale mogę się mylić... cóż wynika z tego, że jednak się mylę... na wikipedii ten licznik działa dobrze, tylko co go odświeża? Glifion 18:16, 2 sie 2006 (CEST) Nie wiem... może jest gdzieś jakiś zbiór zasad dotyczących sposobu pisania artykułów? Potrzeba jasno określić sposób zamieszczania cytatów: * czy z "...", czy też bez nich * czy podawać stronę z której zaczerpnięto * czy tytuł dzieł powinien być obok, czy pod cytatem itp. Glifion 11:41, 3 sie 2006 (CEST) Wydaje mi się że: * kursywą * z "" * tytuł pod cytatem * strony podawać, jeśli się je zna (jeśli korzystam z papierowej wersji podaje strony, ale częściej korzystam z elektronicznej więc nie mam jak podawać) * .::Eamon::. 11:47, 3 sie 2006 (CEST) WitcherWiki ma już 666 haseł :D * .::Eamon::. 12:27, 3 sie 2006 (CEST) Chyba powinno być Tor Zireael? --Sum 11:26, 4 sie 2006 (CEST) Dlaczego napisałeś 'Prorok: Lebioda' , 'Postać: Milva'? Jak jest prorokiem, to juz przestał być postacią? * .::Eamon::. 12:16, 4 sie 2006 (CEST) Macie absolutną rację ;) Nie wyspałem się dzisiaj. Leim 12:24, 4 sie 2006 (CEST) Dla Wieży Jaskółki trzeba zrobić chyba stronę ujednoznaczniającą? Mógłby ktoś to stworzyć? Zrobiłbym sam, ale próbuję z tymi tabelkami na stronę główną :) * .::Eamon::. 12:53, 4 sie 2006 (CEST) Co do tych 'Ostatnich stron' to nigdzie nie znalazłem. Zmontowałem za to tebelki z kategoriami i twórczością wiedźmińską. Może się przyda. * .::Eamon::. 13:07, 4 sie 2006 (CEST) eee znowu się czepiam ale: Postać: Kondotier? To raczej 'zawód', kondotier to jak najemnik... Jeśli już to kontotierzy jako kasta chyba. * .::Eamon::. 12:23, 7 sie 2006 (CEST) Witam, Dzisiaj zainstalowaliśmy na WitcherWiki mechanizmy pozwalające na sprawne robienie szablonów. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł szablon cytatu - Szablon:Cytat, którego sposób wykorzystania możemy sobie obejrzeć na mojej stronie. Leim 20:19, 9 sie 2006 (CEST) To może zrobimy taką małą akcję (: by się przydało w końcu uzupełnić artykuły, w których brakuje cytatów. Z każdym dniem coraz więcej ich. Sam chwilowo zbyt jestem zajęty żeby się tym wszystkim zająć. Glifion 20:24, 9 sie 2006 (CEST) Żeby było śmieszniej, część artykułów z kategorii "brak cytatów", cytaty MA. I to całkiem spore... --Plaster 22:32, 9 sie 2006 (CEST) Wyłowiłem te z cytatami, a zostawiłem jeżeli był jakiś jeden króciutki cytacik. Glifion 23:10, 9 sie 2006 (CEST) Dlaczego na stronie głównej nie ma odnośnika do jednej z kategorii? A mianowicie do "Magii". Glifion 19:35, 20 sie 2006 (CEST) Druga sprawa. Jakie są skróty od poszczególnych tytułów opowiadań do szablonu cytatów? Glifion 22:13, 20 sie 2006 (CEST) Zobacz tu: Szablon:Cytat --Sum 22:15, 20 sie 2006 (CEST) Nie ma tam "Drogi, z której się nie wraca", a wydaje mi się, że nie było to wydane z innymi opowiadaniami. Glifion 22:18, 20 sie 2006 (CEST) Dodałem skrót DR Sum 23:22, 20 sie 2006 (CEST) hmmm a co powiecie na jakiś cytat na głównej? może niekoniecznie cytat dnia, bo nikomu pewnie by się nie chciało wyszukiwać codziennie :) ale jakiś ładny cytat charakterystyczny dla świata 'Wiedźmina'? Na forum The Witcher jest dział z najlepszymi cytatami, więc możemy stamtąd nawet cos wybrać, np: "Zaiste żarty na bok jak mawiał król Dezmond gdy wśród uczty goście zaczeli sinieć i umierać" "Nie rozpoznałbyś strategii nawet gdyby wyskoczyła z krzaków i kopnęła cię w dupe" "- Ech, majster był od miecza. Zwał się Coën. - I był wiedźminem? - Ano. Ale poza tym porządny chłop." "- Nie - Geralt uniósł potwora wyżej, by rycerz mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć. - To nie jest bazyliszek. To jest kuroliszek.(...) - Brrr... A którego z nich, powiedz, można ukatrupić za pomocą zwierciadła? - Każdego. Jeśli walnąć prosto w łeb." * .::Eamon::. 10:05, 1 wrz 2006 (CEST) Według mnie to dobry pomysł, zawsze lubiłem cytaty z legendarnego króla Dezmonda. Jestem absolutnie za (: Glifion 11:28, 1 wrz 2006 (CEST) Do jakiej kategorii wsadzić Czternastu ze wzgórza? Do kast? Gwynbleidd66 18:36, 2 wrz 2006 (CEST) Albo do Kultury, albo do Historii, przynajmniej ja bym to tam widział. Glifion 19:27, 2 wrz 2006 (CEST) OK, już nie ma sensu tego pisać, wszystko jest w temacie Wzgórze Sodden. Gwynbleidd66 19:28, 2 wrz 2006 (CEST) No tak... sam go pisałem (; a tak poza tym... dorwałem się do podręcznika "Gra Wyobraźni" więc może nieco rozbuduję niedługo niektóre artykuły. Glifion 19:30, 2 wrz 2006 (CEST) Chcialbym zglosic, ze strona glowna troche sie rozjezdza, a sam nie moge poprawic bo strona jest chroniona. Problem wystepuje na Firefoxie 1.5.0.6 LooZ 22:37, 05 wrz 2006 (CEST) To dziwne... ja także korzystam z FireFoxa 1.5.0.6 i żadnego rozjeżdżania się strony nie zauważyłem. Usuń tymczasowe pliki internetowe w Narzędzia -> Opcje -> Prywatność. Usuń też ciasteczka... powinno pomóc, jeżeli nie to nie wiem, jesteś pierwszą osobą, która zgłosiła taki problem. Glifion 17:46, 6 wrz 2006 (CEST) Wyglada to dokladnie: http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/749/wikigl1.png. Nic nie pomaga, a wczesniej bylo wszystko ok. LooZ 00:45, 07 wrz 2006 (CEST) Czyli nie rozjeżdża się, tylko nie pokazuje kolumny z hasłami do zrobienia. Nic nie poradzę, może samo wróci do normy. W niedługim czasie trzeba będzie wyczyścić Dyskusję. Glifion 10:08, 7 wrz 2006 (CEST) Moze ta fotka lepiej pokaze w czym problem: http://img454.imageshack.us/img454/5466/wikist7.png LooZ 18:27, 07 wrz 2006 (CEST) problem polega na tym, że długości tabelek są zależne od tekstu, a nie procentowo... problem wystąpił od wpisania nowych haseł do kolumny "Hasła". * .::Eamon::. 21:07, 9 wrz 2006 (CEST) Większość z edytujących pewnie wie, ale napiszę. Staramy się używać odnośnika do innego hasła tylko jeden raz w całym artykule, tak żeby nie było co chwilę Geralt to, Geralt tamto. Potem Geralt... itp. Glifion 16:38, 2 sty 2007 (CET) Myślę, że trzeba zabezpieczyć wiki przed sytuacjami takimi, jak ta z Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa). Chodzi mi mianowicie o to, żeby niezarejestrowane osoby nie mogły edytować. Gwynbleidd66 11:58, 21 lut 2007 (CET) Można by zrobić aby na głownej stronie pojawiała się lista najpotrzebniejszych haseł. Mechanizm Wiki by sam sprawdzał do jakich nieistniejacych artykułów jest najwięcej linków i np pięć najpotrzebniejszych pojwaiwało by się na stronie głównej a reszta na specjalnej stronie. Ma'Nad 16:58, 5 marca 2007 Można... ale jest kilka problemów. Pierwszy, kto się ma tym zająć? A drugi, ze względu na działanie cytatów w poszczególnych hasłach, część z najpotrzebniejszych stanowić będą odnośniki do poszczególnych stron w książkach. Glifion 17:52, 5 mar 2007 (CET) Co widać na załączonym obrazku: http://wiki.thewitcher.com/index.php/Specjalna:Wantedpages Sum 18:39, 5 mar 2007 (CET) glizda101 16:37, 8 kwietnia 2007 Na początek witam serdecznie. :) Wczoraj się zarejestrowałem i jestem pełen chęci oraz zapału, jeżeli chodzi o uzupełnianie WitcherWiki i tworzenie nowych haseł. Polemizowałbym z umieszczeniem hasła Physiologus w kategorii "Kultura". Moim zdaniem pasowałby on bardziej do "Literatura". Zrobiłby także coś z opisem Wojen Północnych. Po pierwsze trzeba się zdecydować, czy nazywamy je Wojnami Północnymi właśnie, czy też Wojnami Nilfgaardu z Nordlingami i konsekwentnie stosować wybrane wyrażenie w tytułach haseł. Następnie - istnieje hasło Wojny Nilfgaardu z Nordlingami, ale jest tam przede wszystkim opis drugiej wojny. Ze wszystkich zaś odnośników dotyczących pierwszej wojny jesteśmy przekierowywani albo na tą stronę, albo na nieistniejącą stronę do edycji. Moim zdaniem trzeba stworzyć dwa osobne hasła (I i II wojna), lub też w jednym ogólnym, już istniejącym, opisać dokładnie obie z nich. Na razie to tyle. Czekam na szybki odzew. :) Autor nieznany Pytanie Na wikipedii nie ma hasła graveir, chciałem je napisać,ale jest tutaj. Czy Cd projekt planuje przeniesienie tej strony na wikipedię? Czy nie? http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Specjalna:Szukaj?search=graveir&go=Przejd%C5%BA http://wiki.thewitcher.com/index.php/Graveir I czy materiały z tej strony można przenosić na wikipedię? Jak możecie odpiszcie na wikipedii dla wikipedysta:killroyus. Edycje przepadły Co się stało z moimi edycjami z 5 listopada? Ausir 12:04, 7 lis 2007 (CET) Link do angielskiej wiki Czy mógłby ktoś umieścić na główniej stronie link do angielskojęzycznej wiki o wiedźminie? Np. Witcher Wiki in English. Ausir 17:47, 10 lis 2007 (CET)